Yunoki's Little Star
by Glass-Half-Full
Summary: While looking up a word for a school project Yunoki comes across the name Kahoko.  After reading the meaning of the name his thoughts drift to his feelings for Kahoko...does he love her? Onesided love. 1st story [oneshot] Hope you enjoy! T for safety :


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to La Corda D'Oro (Kin-iro no Corda) or any of its characters. This is a purely fan-based story based off of events in the manga/anime.

**My Really Really Reasonably Relevant Ramble (for the most part, try saying that three times fast):**

First let me ramble since this is my first story and all ; ). So anyways like I said, first story. I thought I would do a romance. It was inspired by the 13th episode of La Corda D'Oro and how Yunoki-senpai's actions give me the pajee-bees…if that's a word lol! I love La Corda D'Oro and the pairing of Yunoki and Kahoko kind of creeps me out but intrigues me too.

Oh yeah about the whole dictionary thing…well just go with me on this lol I guess it's a dictionary complete with human names too!!

Btw for those of you interested the words in the beginning are the following: marine biology, pirate, renovate, and then caffine, and after obviously Kahoko : )

I think it's sort of good...VERY short but it's okay… hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**Yunoki's Little Star**

"Kaiyoo seibutsugaku…kalzoku…kaizoo shimasu…" Yunoki mumbled as he scanned the dictionary, "kahuin…Kahoko…Kahoko?" He put his finger on the name Kahoko and read:

Kahoko- a name for a female, meaning 'star'. It originated in Hawaii.

"Kahoko…star?" Yunoki mused to himself as he closed the dictionary. It suited her perfectly. He saw the way all the music students admired her after the second Concurs. Yunoki smiled wickedly at the thought of his child-like behavior towards her afterwards. He had great pleasure in teasing that red-haired violinist. His favorite reaction was after he had first started calling her Kahoko. Her face had turned the color of her bright red hair and she looked as though she was a deer caught in headlights.

_"Like I was saying you're enjoying it, right? Doing such things…!" Hino shouted while she waved her hands in the air._

_"You sure are noisy…should I make you enjoy?" Yunoki teased. She gasped in surprise as he smiled cunningly. "I'm kidding…just kidding," he laughed playfully, "such a stupid look." Hino looked away, 'T-this person is…'_

_"I really can't get enough of you…Kahoko," he said, her name glided off his tongue ever so gracefully._

_"K-Kahoko!?" She asked, "why am I being called informally!?"_

The thought of it just made him laugh. 'Ahh…what pleasure I receive from teasing that girl,' he thought evilly. Kahoko was the only one he released his 'dark' side to. Not even his closest friend Hihara knew about his other personality. Why was it that he had decided she would see his other side? Maybe it was because he was bored…or maybe he really did like her. Yunoki had avoided that option with all costs but it soon became more evident that the reason really was because he was interested in her.

When he had heard from Kahoko herself that she was really a rookie violinist, he was fascinated with her. Although after she placed above him in the second Concurs his jealously let loose and he took it out on her. Soon after he realized, though, that he didn't tease her out of pure jealously but rather out of pure love. Something about her made him love her even more every time he saw her. Was it her hair? No. Her eyes? No. Her body? No. What was it? Then it came to him. It was the way she played her violin, so full of passion and grace. His performances were not anything un-extraordinary either but she put more heart into hers.

The feelings of jealously raged in him when he saw her with the other boys from the Concurs, even when she was with Hihara. What made him even angrier was he couldn't show his love for her. It wouldn't be right, a Music student, not to mention the most popular of them all, loving a General Ed student. All he could do was interfere in the conversations she had with the others as much as possible without being to obvious. All his love for her was contained in him until he could be alone with her on the roof top, although he had once kissed her gently on the head with all the other boys watching at his house. But there were reasons for that action, at that time his feelings for her were just blossoming anyways.

There was no doubt about it, he was in love with her, but there was something he could do about it. It's amazing how a little authority kept a certain red-head from spilling the beans about him and her. He loved that too. What's for certain was he loved that shining-star violinist. His love overflowed everytime her music played.

"Kahoko…my little star."

* * *

Soooo there you go it's over already. Short right? Did you enjoy? Hope you did and if you reeeeally did the could you be a sweetie and rate and review please?? (Don't worry I won't hunt you down if you don't but it would be much appreciated -) Haha well I'm going to hopefully get up a ShikamaruXTemari fanfic soon...or like in a month and that will be short but not AS short (aprox. 3 chaps. at the least). Thank you sooooo much for reading!!! I really do hope it didn't waste your time and you actually did enjoy it!! Love ya bye!! - 

3 Mellie


End file.
